In U.S. Pat. No. 5,943,975 (von Burchard) issued Aug. 1, 1999 is disclosed a method of making a three dimensional flower shaped pillow/cushion. This is however very complex and leads to a structure which is potentially attractive but has little utility.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,437,070 (Rempp) issued Aug. 1, 1995 is disclosed a relatively small integrated cushion structure simulating in plan view a flower with a center portion and center petals. However this is intended to provide different surfaces of a centered structure for a user to lie on.
In U.S. design patent D397,575 (Miller) issued Sep. 1, 1998 is disclosed an aesthetic design for a cushion in the form of a complex three dimensional flower.
While there are techniques for fabricating various pillows/cushions, none of these current techniques (that I am aware of) are capable of providing this type of multi-functional use all from one pillow/cushion source in such a sophisticated, funky, eye catching, compact invention.
I am not presently aware of any prior art references which relate to the method of manufacture taught in the present invention or the flower shaped pillow/cushion with removable petal pillow attachments produced thereby.